


My Very Own Fairytale

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam's favorite fairytale.





	My Very Own Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this year Spring Fling.

Since he was a little boy Sam had been utterly fascinated with fairy tales. Dean, every the loving big brother would read them to him at night before bedtime. Sam cherished those moments when he would be curled up against Dean's side, his favorite stuffed bunny the one Dean had given him tucked in his arms as he listened to his to his big brother tell him stories of princess, princes, mermaids, and fairies and of course happily ever after.

But none of the brave princes or daring knights lived up to Dean for in Sam's eyes he would always be the greatest hero of all time.

Times changed and as they grew up they learned what was really out there Dean scoffed at fairytales calling them foolhardy and childish. Sam agreed or at least he pretended to but he still had a love of them in his heart and still saw Dean as his knight and prince rolled into one and how could he not? Not after all the brave things that Dean had done to save him and the world.

When he found a book of fairytales in the library of the bunker Sam had let his fingers trail over the spine of the book surprised when he felt soft leather and he couldn't resist temptation as he pulled it free of the bookshelf. He was alone in the bunker as Dean had gone on a food run he had been craving burgers but he was lacking the proper ingredients.

So Sam settled himself down into Dean's favorite chair and smiled as Dean's scent invaded him and he opened the book carefully turning the pages and it wasn't long before he lost himself in the world of princess, princes, evil witches - which he could hear Rowena scoffing at their clothing, dragons, fairies and happy endings.

So lost in the tales that the book held Sam didn't hear Dean return.

"Sam! Sammy!" A frown appeared on Dean's face when Sam didn't come meet him right away and help with the bags and yes he might have gone a little overboard in shopping but he and Sam deserved a treat and he can deny it all he wants but Dean knows that Sam loves his burgers. And yeah he loves Sam's thank you, his baby boy looks so good on his knees.

"Where is he?" Dean grumbled under his breath usually Sam can running when he called him unless he was resting or had his head buried in a book. Letting out a sigh Dean figured he would put away the food first and then go seek out Sam. A mournful sigh escaped Dean's lips, "It looks like supper will have to wait."

Dean wasn't surprised to find Sam curled up in his favorite chair a book in his hands and him lost to whatever world he was reading about. A mischievous smile appeared on Dean's face as he sauntered over to where Sam was sitting.

Sam barely had time to process that he had a lap full of his big brother and a familiar lips on his and it wasn't long until he was lost in Dean's kiss. 

"Whatcha reading about Sammy?" Dean asked against Sam's lips after the kiss ended. A smug feeling filling him as he noticed Sam's dazed look, _'Oh, yeah I've still got it.'_

It took a moment for Sam to remember what he had been doing before Dean arrived, not that he would ever say that out loud but Dean knew what he did to him. "I found a book of fairytales and I guess I got lost in reading them." He could feel his cheeks heating up with a blush after all the last thing he wanted Dean to think him foolish holding onto a love of fairytales.

Seeing the blush appearing on Sam's face and the way he avoided his eyes Dean lifted a hand and slowly began running his fingers through his hair like he always did when he wanted to comfort Sam. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I remember those moments fondly when you would curl up in my lap or against my side listening to me as I read you story after story. And you don't know how much I wished that those were true that there was a way to do away with all the bad guys and leave only the happy endings. That we could banish the demons and evil monsters with a single wave of a wand so that we wouldn't have to go out there anymore putting our lives on the line." Dean loves being a hunter, he had since their dad told him what was other there. He loved being the hero but he hated how much he and Sam had suffered and lost.

Letting out a sigh Dean rested his head against Sam's as he whispered out, "I wish I could be the White Knights or the Prince Charming from those stories, you deserve someone like that."

Eyes widening Sam cupped Dean's face in his hands as he looked him right in the eyes and told him, “Dee, I don't need a white knight or a Prince Charming I already have you and that beats them all.”

Something loosened in Dean's chest a part of him worried about the day that would come when Sam would finally realize that he could do better than him. "Does that mean you are my pretty princess?" Dean teased.

No one could read Dean better than Sam and he knew about the fear Dean carried it was the same fear he carried when Dean flirted and was flirted with a beautiful woman, Dean could do so much better than him, so he knew that Dean was trying to change the subject do to his own fears. "Well, I could probably rock the heels and no doubt look good in a dress." The question was on the tip of his tongue to ask him  ' _Would you prefer a woman in my place? In your bed and in your heart?'_

Dean could see the worry in Sam's eyes, no one could read Sam like him. "There is no one I would rather have by my side than you." Dean pressed another kiss against Sam's lips. "I'm not going anywhere without you Sam. Where you go I go. I hope you know that by now."

"I do," Sam whispered he knew that Dean meant every word. "I am nothing without you as well. My brave knight."

"And I am nothing without you, my pretty princess."


End file.
